


Pumpin' Blood

by Mcgde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deep throat, M/M, Porn, bad influence stiles, bj, blowjob, just porn, nerd!derek, sterek porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcgde/pseuds/Mcgde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re really not supposed to be here, Stiles.”</p><p>“I know,” Stiles’ voice is a purr, dropping an octave as he cages Derek against the door of the shed with his arms. “That way there’s less chance of anyone sneaking up on us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpin' Blood

“ _Stiles_ –you can’t–oh my god.” Derek’s words are stunted as Stiles pulls him through the hallways of the school, waiting for a teacher to walk by at any moment and apprehend them. “We’re supposed to be _in class_.”

Stiles smirks. “Not according to these hall passes, we’re not.”

Derek makes a whining sound in his throat. “You _stole_ those, Stiles!”

“Nope,” The smirk has turned into a full on leer at this point, Stiles still making progress through the halls of their high school to a destination only he seems to know. “I just forgot to give them back the last time I used them.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek’s voice is scandalized, and Stiles would honestly laugh at how funny it is if that wouldn’t attract a teacher.

“Stop being such a sour puss for just, like, ten minutes,” Stiles pouts at him. “Alright?”

Derek eyes him warily. “Will you tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope.”

“ _STILES._ ”

This time Stiles does let himself laugh, if only because they’ve just made it outside and there’s really no chance of a teacher catching them anymore. He drags Derek past the lacrosse field, making sure to stay out of view of Coach Finstock’s window on the way.

It’s when they make it to the equipment shed, conveniently situated behind the bleachers at the far end of the field, that Stiles pulls out the key he’s blackmailed Danny into acquiring for him.

Derek makes a protesting noise when Stiles opens the door, obviously against entering where they’re not allowed, but really goes along without much of a struggle when the sheriff’s son tugs on his hand insistently.

“Will you _please_ tell me what we’re doing here?” Derek’s voice is whiny, making Stiles want to laugh and pat his head. “We’re _really_ not supposed to be here, Stiles.”

“I know,” Stiles’ voice is a purr, dropping an octave as he cages Derek against the door of the shed with his arms. “That way there’s less chance of anyone sneaking up on us.”

“What do you–“

Derek’s words are cut off by Stiles mouth. He makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat that quickly turns into a moan when Stiles licks at his lips, begging entrance and quickly gaining it when Derek opens his mouth wide and dirty for the other boy to plunder.

The wet sound of their mouths fill the shed as they clutch at each other, Derek desperately trying to rub against Stiles and not hyperventilate as he feels their tongues slide together in a wonderfully textured feel. His knees buckle when Stiles swipes behind his upper teeth and he makes a keening noise that has Stiles chuckling while pinning him even harder to the door.

Derek doesn’t even realize that Stiles is holding his wrists until he moves to touch the other boy, and finds his arms restrained above his head. He mewls, trying to wrench them free, but Stiles won’t have it.

He fits his thigh between Derek’s legs, rubbing right up against his groin, and taking any fight he had out of him. He practically goes limp as Stiles continues to abuse his mouth, not even trying now to hide the sounds that are coming out of him.

He cries out when Stiles pulls away, but it turns into a trembling moan when he starts to mouth at his jaw, sucking wet and sloppy kisses there, laden with the occasional nick of teeth that makes him shiver. They’re both panting by now, deliciously hard in their pants and grinding against each other at a leisurely pace. Derek finally finds the strength to reach around a grab at Stiles’ ass, pulling him against his front even more firmly, and is rewarded with the broken noise that spills from Stiles’ mouth.

And now they’re both just going at it, and it’ll be horrible but wonderful at the same time if Derek comes in his pants. He arching against Stiles, trying to hold back his sharp cries in case they get too loud, and just at the peak of that wonderful oblivion, when Stiles pulls away.

“Wha?”

Derek gets one more peck to the lips and a fire-filled gaze before Stiles is dropping down to his knees, tugging Derek’s pants down at record speed, and taking the head of his cock between those wonderfully pink lips and licking at it with his tongue.

Derek’s head slams back against the door as he tries to arch into the heat of Stiles’ mouth, but is held back by the large hands that pin his waist down. He’s gasping for air, breaths getting more and more ragged as each inch of his length slips deeper into Stiles mouth.

Stiles is making these deep hungry noises, vibrating around Derek’s cock while he palms at his own erection through his now unbuttoned jeans. There’s saliva running how his chin that he takes no notice of, only hums in pleasure when he pulls back to lick at the salty precum coated head.

“S-Stiles,” Derek’s words are strangled, as he moves his hands to clench into the other boy’s hair, making him shudder when Stiles takes him deeper and sucks harder for it. “I’m going to-"

Stiles takes him to the root then, not stopping until he’s nosing down and inhaling in the deep black curls. Derek’s world goes white at the feeling of Stiles’ constricting throat, and then he’s shooting down into it.

There are tears in the corner of his eyes by the time he’s back in control, and he looks down to see Stiles still licking at him while he jerks himself off, his cock how out of his shorts and in hand.

Stile’s is the one gasping now, breaths hitching and thighs trembling as he works towards his own orgasm. The noises his hand is making against his shaft is filthy, all slick slip slide that makes Derek’s cock twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again.

“D-Der,” Stiles let’s his head fall against Derek’s thigh, moaning low in his throat when Derek combs a hand through his hair, and then he’s shooting his white release all over the floor in front of him.

They both sit there for a few more moments, blissed out beyond belief. It’s when they finally get dressed again, pulling their pants up in between lazy sweet kisses that put butterflies in both their stomachs, that Derek picks up his phone off the floor from where it must have fallen when Stiles ripped his pants off.

His eyes bug out when he sees the screen.

“STILES, YOU MADE ME MISS MY CALC REVIEW!”

Stiles laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like if you could check out my tumblr @wizardsy


End file.
